The Other Copycat Ninja
by Hidden-In-Darkness
Summary: A girl disguised as a messenger? Really a top assassin? Too top secret for anyone in the villages to know? What about the Sand Ninja 3? The Hyugas? And everyone else but Naruto? What's her true power? What does her special Kekkei Genkai have in store?


This story will introduce another OC. A very strange one, I bend the storyline to my will while keeping the characters true. No, this isn't a parody, sorry kiddies. Here is my newest story. I hope you like it. I plan it to be pretty long. So me no own Naruto be me do own the new OC.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**The Messenger**

The orange ninja sat at the Ichiraku Ramen shop, eating his twelve bowls of ramen like he did after a long day of training. A girl with brunette hair and cerulean eyes walked up to the shop and poked her head in.

"Oi, where's the man named Teuchi, the owner of the shop?" The girl asked.

"I'll go get my father!" Ayame said walking to the back.

"Why are you looking for the old man?" The orange ninja asked.

"I need to speak with him." She answered. He was more intrigued.

"You're not from around here are you?" Naruto asked.

"No." She said simply.

"Where are you from?"

The girl sighed. "I am a messenger. I'm not _from_ anywhere. I travel, the road is my home."

"Oh." Naruto said and slowly finished his ramen, keeping his eyes on her.

Ayame came back with her father in a hurry.

"Do you have it?!" He demanded.

"Yes sir. You have to sign here." The girl handed him a clipboard and pointed at a spot.

"Yes, yes." He signed his named hurriedly and handed it back. She gave him a package. He smiled widely and ran to the back.

"Well goodbye miss." She said and walked away from the shop. Naruto paid for his food and left to follow her.

She was suspicious, and deserved his inquisitive natured attention.

---xXx---

Naruto followed her to her next destination. He looked puzzled.

"Why is she going to the Hyuga's?" He said to himself. He watched from a tall tree down at her as she walked up to the front courtyard where he saw Neji waiting.

She opened her bag and handed him a package and gave him a clipboard to sign. There were no words exchanged until after Neji handed the clipboard back and the messenger whispered something in his ear.

His expression changed to be more surprised, and ran into the nearest door with the package. The girl walked away.

"What was that all about?" Naruto said to himself. _"This girl is starting to worry me. I know she's not just a messenger. But then who is she?"_

Naruto followed her all the way to her next destination. The Hokage's House. She spoke to the two watching guard, one took her up to the Hokage's office. Naruto couldn't get as close as he wanted. He stopped outside of the office by the window.

_"What business would she have with Grandma Tsunade?"_ Naruto thought, and peeked in the window, she wasn't there yet. But three familiar out-of-village faces were.

"So you're saying that there is trouble brewing in the Land of Wind that your village cannot handle?" Tsunade asked, shocked.

"Yes, we don't know the full details but our strongest forces were taken down in a matter of minutes." Temari said.

"What?!" Tsunade asked gasping.

"They've driven us out of the village. What few refuges we have are hiding in villages nearby that haven't been attacked yet." Gaara said.

"We need somewhere to rest and lick our wounds for the next battle. The Leaf Village is our greatest ally." Kankuro said.

"Our forces can help you, don't worry. Contact what forces you have and bring them here. We'll have housing and medical units awaiting them." Tsunade assured them.

"Thank you so much Lady Hokage." Temari said, relief in all three's faces. Suddenly, the door opened and Shizune ran into the room.

"Lady Tsunade! She's arrived!! Oh…" She realized the three were in the room. "Sorry, if I interrupted something…"

"No, no. It's fine. It would be good, actually, for these three to meet her." Tsunade said.

"Who, Lady Hokage?" Temari asked.

"The last surviving Fukachi. Kyoukan Fukachi." Tsunade said, smiling.

A black haired girl with piercing crimson eyes walked into the room, she wore the messenger's uniform. It was apparent the two were the same person. But which one was the real face?

Naruto was now even more intrigued.


End file.
